


A Small Act of Kindness

by FFortasiano



Series: Fara's COG Alternate Ending [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: Nagini finally gets to know everyone, and she was beyond surprised.





	A Small Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour and i realized this idea had been in my mind ever since i left the theatre. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

  When Credence let go of her hands and entered the blue flame, Nagini thought she wouldn't be able to survive. Being out of cage in a strange world, filled with strange people. She was devastated, and even considered to just let the blue flame consume her. No one would want a beast like her to live anyway.

  But right when the blue flame was about to reach her, the french wizard, Yusuf Kama suddenly pulled her to behind the walls. He asked if she's alright, and then told her to stay there while he and the short-haired woman went to a certain spot at the cemetery. Shouting ' _Finite!'_ while stabbing their wands into the ground. Nagini did what she was told, could only watch the battle from afar.

  Grindelwald escaped and the battle has ended. Everyone at the mausoleum were crying, mourning about their loved ones. And so was Nagini. She sat on the steps, hugging her knees as she cried about Credence. She had no idea what should she do now that her only friend is gone.

  Then again, Yusuf Kama went to her. He helped her to stand up, and brought her to the group of strangers, who are discussing about something. He asked if they could bring Nagini in, because he himself wouldn't be able to take care of her. Those strangers threw glances at each other, and Nagini was ready to be rejected. But much to her surprise, the tallest man among all, gave her a smile despite his heavily swollen eyes and agreed. He then suggested to stay at his place after visiting Hogwarts... Whatever that is.

  And so they did. Nagini joined the crew to England, settled at the said man's house after visiting Hogwarts (which turns out to be a school), Nagini finally gets to know everyone beside Yusuf Kama, and she was beyond surprised by how everyone treated her.

  Jacob Kowalski, the only non-wizard in the house, was the one who insisted her to join them having dinner when he caught Nagini standing in the corner, watching them. He welcomed her warmly when she sat next to him, and gave her food like everyone else. Nagini was too immersed with her dinner to realize that Jacob had given her an extra portion.

  The owner of the house, Theseus Scamander, doesn't talk much and was more stoic than Jacob. But he looked concerned when he saw Nagini's filthy attire. He told her to wait as he hastened to his room. Theseus then spent almost five minutes digging into his closet, and came back with a white, long-sleeved nightgown. _'I bought it for my fiancee,'_ he said, _'But it was too big for her, so she never use it. I think it's your size, though.'_ with that, he just handed her the nightgown and left. Such simple act, but Nagini was very grateful.

  The third person was his younger brother, Newt Scamander. Nagini heard about him and his creatures-filled case once at the circus. So as the night came, Nagini approached him and asked if there's a place for her to sleep in his case. At first, he was utterly confused. But then he chuckled, _'I do have a bed there, but i only use it when i'm traveling. Beside, why would you need my case? I believe there are enough rooms here.'_

  And last but not least, the short-haired woman, Tina Goldstein, approached them as she heard their conversation. _'He's right. You can share with me, Nagini'_ she looked at her with a friendly smile. Not a single fear or disgust hinted at her words and her eyes. As they settled in their room, Tina offered her help to undo Nagini's tangled hair (the circus's hairdo was complicated enough, it had gotten worse after that battle)

  And here Nagini was, sitting on the floor with Tina behind her. Gently and carefully brushing her hair as they chatted through the night. Without Tina's knowing, Nagini silently bursted into tears. Today, she received such warmth and kindness by all these broken people. She was too overwhelmed, even by small and simple acts.

 

  Because for the first time in many years, _people treat her as a human._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!! There will be two more stories that are connected to this and one of them is already hinted here *wink wink* can you take a guess? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this short story! And thank you for leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
